


Take the Lead

by Pandora (paperclipbutterfly)



Series: Plot Bunnies and Rogue Foxes [10]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Bad Puns, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I will not apologize for them either, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbutterfly/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: The ZPD is hosting a charity gala at the Palm Hotel, an event complete with fine cuisine and dancing. With the prospect of possibly dancing with a partner before her, Judy Hopps endeavors to learn how to dance with her current partner, Nick Wilde. She finds herself caught in a whirlwind as the definition of 'partner' suddenly comes to mean something completely different. Will she be ready to take the next step in their relationship on the dance floor?
Relationships: Judy Hopps/Nick Wilde
Series: Plot Bunnies and Rogue Foxes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1270664
Comments: 33
Kudos: 74





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> This plot bunny innocently hopped out from a comment made by MamaSally and I just had to put my own little _spin_ on the concept. XD
> 
> If you are adverse to dance puns, back out now because that's just the beginning. XD
> 
> Many thanks to LordKraus for giving it a read to confirm there is, indeed, ample shipping fuel here. Have some WildeHopps fluff, all you shippers... I hope you enjoy it.

Rabbits loved to dance.

In Bunnyburrow, dances mostly consisted of the line and circle variety, folk dances where everyone was doing the same moves in unison with one another. When Judy was young, the coordinated movements of the adults on the dance floor made her feet itch to join in. Family parties were one of the few things she would stop studying for. She would put her dream on hold for a few hours if it meant there would be lively music and dancing.

This carefree kind of attitude about dancing didn’t survive high school, when dances became much more of the solo and partner variety. Her class was made up of mostly rabbits hopping and bopping to a good beat individually, all on their own. The dance floor was a writhing chaos. Gone was the intricate and coordinated movements, the finesse and the fun. And the dances that she most enjoyed, that she needed a partner to participate in, Judy never got the chance to learn for herself.

Rabbits loved to dance, and Judy Hopps was no exception. But no buck wanted to dance with a doe who wouldn’t let him lead.

That didn’t matter for very long, of course. School passed, as did Academy training. Now Judy was a police officer, a position where that kind of skill wasn’t really necessary. So, when she heard the word “dance” uttered during roll that morning, Judy thought she was having a small stroke.

“I’m sorry, hold on, back up just a second,” she said, and raised her paw. Bogo’s impatient glare turned her way. “Did you say ‘dance,’ Chief?”

“I did,” he confirmed, much to her dismay.

“With actual dancing?”

“Has the definition of ‘dance’ changed in some way that I’m unaware of?” He gave a harsh snort and Judy ducked her head between her shoulders as he went on. “The Annual Civic Association Charity Gala, jointly sponsored by both the ZPD and ZFD, will be held on Saturday the 10th at 5pm. All funds raised this year will be donated to the Happytown Boys and Girls Club. Attendance is technically voluntary, but—” And here he leveled a particularly intense gaze around the room, “—it is _highly_ encouraged for all P1 officers not on duty to be present. Do I make myself clear?”

There were assorted lukewarm affirmations from the officers present and Chief Bogo gave a gruff nod.

“Good. Domestic partners are welcome, but no children. Dress blues are not necessary, but you should be in formal attire for the occasion. Any questions about any of that, please see Mammal Resources.” He shuffled his papers. “Now, on to assignments.”

The rest of roll passed without any additional interruptions. Nick reached his arms overhead for a hearty stretch as the other officers filed past and out of the bullpen, then eased himself off the chair.

“Just what I want to fill my Saturday night with. More work obligations.” He swung his smug smile around expectantly, but Judy was still sitting bolt upright in the chair, nose twitching and expression as blank as a new canvas. His ears flagged. “You okay, Carrots?”

“Huh?” Judy blinked out of the mental haze filled with failed school dates and proms that had rolled in. She plastered a fake smile on her face and said, “Oh, definitely, yup. Completely agree. Boo, wasted Saturday night. The absolute worst.”

“Uh huh.” Nick raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure you’re—?”

“Yep, never better!” She hopped down with a little extra pep and gave an exaggerated wave over her shoulder as she all but skipped to the door. “Come on, Slick. The streets won’t patrol themselves!”

Nick followed behind her with eyes narrowed and assessing, internal polygraph sending up red flags that would certainly require some additional review later.

* * *

Judy had a week to work with. The Zootopia Public Library had a number of books with those dance step diagrams, so she checked out every last one. She also subscribed to online instructors on Ewe-Tube, attempting to follow along with them in the late hours of the night before she went to sleep. That didn’t last very long. Her apartment was simply too small to move in. She quickly got fed up with the critical commentary from the peanut gallery next door every time she bumped into the wall. As such, Wednesday afternoon she didn’t go straight home after her shift ended, instead opting to practice in the sparring room of the ZPD. Hardly anyone ever used it during third shift, so when she arrived it was completely empty.

It didn’t stay that way.

“Don’t even tell me.”

Judy froze, book in one paw and cellphone in the other, with an expression like she was staring down an oncoming semi-truck. Her heart thundered in her chest as Nick sauntered over to her, head cocked in an amused but still slightly bewildered kind of way.

“You were actually cutting a rug at the Gazelle concert,” he continued when she didn’t offer a response. “Don’t tell me you don’t know how to dance.”

“I know how to dance,” Judy said, ears flushed and cheeks puffed up defensively. “I just don’t know how to _dance_.”

“What’s the difference?”

She bit her lip and looked away. “The number of… participants.”

“Oh… I see.” He glanced down at the book she was still holding. “You won’t get far with trying to memorize diagrams like that. Dancing isn’t something you should learn with a manual like in Academy.”

Judy’s ears sank and she looked down at the book. Written instruction seemed a good idea in theory, but in practice it certainly did seem to be lacking a certain something. She stowed her phone and tossed the book to the side with some disappointment. “Well, what alternative is there? I can’t take a class. It’s not like I have a lot of time before Saturday.”

Nick shrugged. “I could teach you. I know a few dances.”

Her ears lifted and she smirked. “What, like ‘the Hustle?’”

“Ha ha ha, you’re riotous. Although… yes, actually.” He smiled and slipped his paws in his pockets with a tilt of his head. “If you want to learn how to dance with a partner, then who better to teach you than your partner, hmm?”

Judy eyed him with a little bit of hope and a little bit of doubt. Eventually, she sighed. “You’re not just looking for an opportunity to roast me, are you? Because honestly, Nick, if that’s all you’re after—”

He put a paw to his chest in faux offense. “I am absolutely devastated that’s your first impression of my proposal.”

She gave his shoulder a small shove. “Can you blame me?”

“Alright, fair.” His expression softened, face now steeped in the utmost sincerity and he crossed his finger over his heart. “Good faith offer here. And should I let any bit of mocking slip between my teeth, you are entitled to go ahead and knock them out.”

Judy tapped her chin thoughtfully. The terms were enticing, and it made a certain amount of sense. If she looked at it practically, she was looking to eventually dance with someone else anyway. She might as well get used to the idea of a dance partner. Who better to pose in that capacity than her current partner?

He must have noticed her mental machinations give way, because he offered his paw to her with a little waggle of his eyebrows. She accepted it with a mock curtsy and the pact was made. He smiled and spun Judy around once, slow and deliberate.

“Now, ‘do bunnies have two left feet’ is the question. Can’t wait to find out.”

* * *

Though Judy’s feet were sizeable, she did not, in fact, have two left ones.

One of Nick’s many connections in the Downtown area of Zootopia was an ocelot who owned a very small studio where she taught children ballet and contemporary dances. One favor later netted them the use of this space for a couple of hours each night for the next few evenings.

Among the obvious benefit of having a private and open room to practice in was the ability to play whatever music they wanted to practice to. The first night Nick had a playlist of tracks all prepared for them, and began the moment they set their water bottles down.

They started with basic footwork, counting measures and beats side by side as the music crescendoed around them. The simple steps built up the foundation and hearkened back to a time in her youth not visited in quite a while. They matched the movements with the tempo of the percussion in each tune, stepping together side by side. With such pleasant company and lively music, the urgency she felt from trying to decode step outlines in an old book faded away. Instead there was just the beat and the melody and her favorite place beside her partner.

And the occasional dance-themed puns Nick threw her way.

“Whatsamatter, Carrots?” he teased as she gave a tired sidestep late in the evening. He shot her a hammy grin. “ _Tapped_ out already?”

“Ha ha ha, you’re hilarious.” She drew a long, slow breath and resumed her position. “Another.”

“Right to the _pointe_ , then.” Judy groaned. Nick laughed. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll give it a _rest_.”

“ARGH!”

Judy pummeled him until he cried uncle. They quit early and stopped by _The Cone Queen_ for sweets to end the night and headed to their respective homes weary but happy.

Two nights of strict footwork and lighthearted jokes later Nick broke away from where he’d been at her side and assumed a new position in front of her. He scrolled through his playlist and started a new song.

Her ears drooped. “What are you doing?”

“Moving along to the next phase,” he explained and set his phone on the little table by the wall. “You’ve got a feeling for different beats and how to move your feet. Now we’ll do it facing each other and add in a little pizzazz.”

She felt her heart flutter as he stepped in closer, but nodded and rolled her shoulders, steeling herself.

 _This is completely doable_ , she inwardly told herself as his one paw clasped hers and the other set gently against her hip. _You’ve got this. You can follow Nick, can’t you? No question there. Have before, into way more dangerous situations than a dumb dance. Totally got this. No sweat, nope, gonna be fiiiiiiiiiiiiine._

And it almost was fine. The beginning started choppy, as was to be expected, but Judy managed to keep from treading on his toes and after only the tiniest hesitation managed to keep her steps moving in time with the song.

“That’s it,” he said to her as she swung out and back into his arms. “Now you’ve got it.”

And she felt like she did, as the beat pulsed in her ears and the internal counting fell away. The steps became movement without conscious thought, simple twirls emphasizing the whirlwind picking up within. They were lighter than air, their steps rocking back and forth in rhythm. Where did she begin, where did he end? She couldn’t tell while the golden strands of melody were tying them together. This was what it was all about, wasn’t it? Why did she let herself get so hung up on her position, waste so many opportunities to feel like this? Why did she care so much about leading, anyway?

Nick grinned wide at her, a rare and genuine expression of absolute delight lighting up his eyes. With both of them losing themselves in the music, the pace accelerating and annihilating inhibitions, he blazed past novice level interactions and straight into advanced level showmamship.

Next time Judy swung out and returned Nick wrapped both paws around her waist and went ‘lift!’ To which Judy reflexively responded with an impressive ‘kick!’ right to his gut. A wheezing “Ooooof,” stopped them both as he folded forward like a lawn chair. The music went on around them, and Judy shouted to be heard over it.

“Oh God, Nick, are you okay?! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean—”

“‘s-fine,” he eked out, and teetered over to his phone, clutching his stomach. Quiet returned as the music stopped, and Nick plopped down hard on the wooden floor. He scratched at the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

“I’m sorry,” she said again, and sat beside him. “I got surprised.”

“Putting it mildly.” He shook his head and patted her knee in reassurance. “That’s on me, I should have given some warning first. I didn’t mean to take the next step before asking, Fluff, you just… really seemed like you were getting into it.”

A hot blush crawled beneath her fur at the brief touch, but his paw did not linger there. It returned back to nursing his sore spot. Judy’s nose twitched, a craving for more of that sensation of moving together as one making her bones itch.

“I was,” she said, lamely. “Really. Just…”

“Did you think I was gonna drop you?” The question caught Judy off-guard and made her nose twitch involuntarily. Nick’s face was steeped in a kind of disappointment she hadn’t seen in a long time as he asked, “Don’t you trust me?”

Her heart and ears sank. “It’s… not about that.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No, it isn’t.” Ugh, now she was insulting him, why why why couldn’t she just do the normal thing for once in her life? She heaved a frustrated sigh. “It’s just that… I don’t want to follow. I want to lead.”

“Oh.” Nick’s expression lightened and though his voice kept even there was a hint of confusion in it. “Okay, that’s… interesting. And not that I’m saying no, but you _are_ a pretty good size to toss around. You might like it.”

“I don’t think I will.” The thought again of letting someone take her up and throw her around made her stomach sink. “And that’s always been the problem with doing this. It’s why I never learned. There are only the two positions, and either you lead or you follow. Does are supposed to follow and because I don’t want to follow, I’m a problem.”

Nick furrowed his brows. “I mean… splitting up the positions by males and females is just so when mammals randomly pair together they know where to step to be in sync. It’s not exactly traditional for a female to lead, but then when do you do what’s traditional?”

His voice lifted in obvious humor at the end, but Judy didn’t reciprocate the levity. She kept staring down at her feet and twisted the seam of her shirt between her paws. “Yeah, that’s me… untraditional. So, who even wants to dance with someone who won’t just take her place?”

“I do.”

Judy raised her head and found Nick smiling down at her. He hauled himself to his feet and picked his phone up from the little table. The song restarted and he offered her his paw once more.

“Come on, let’s try again. Why don’t we just switch, then? This time I’ll follow you instead.”

She hesitated and twitched her nose. “You’re sure?”

“Absolutely. It’ll be good for me, too. Shouldn’t pass up the opportunity to learn something new.” He winked at her as she finally accepted his paw. “Besides, I bet I’ll look phenomenal dipped, huh?”

He arched his back so far he was looking at her upside down and blepped his tongue out.

Judy snickered and flicked his nose lightly. “Keep dreaming, dumb fox.”

* * *

Formal attire wasn’t something that Judy preferred to wear if she could help it, though she had to admit that the dress she bought for the occasion suited her well. She opted for something short and simple, a dark shade of plum purple that accented her eyes, with tiny white flowers embroidered up the side seams. Capped sleeves and a V-neck were comfortable on her shoulders, and the knee-length hem gave her legs room to move however she wanted them to. A tasteful but fun affair for an evening that was supposedly equal parts business and party.

Nick met her in front of the door of the hall in the Palm Hotel that had been booked for the event. It occurred to her somewhere in the back of her mind that he would be similarly well-dressed for the occasion, but when she actually set eyes on him her heart took a little tumble. He wore a sharp, tailored black suit with a crisp white shirt beneath. It gave him a more distinguished air, one of sophistication… until he turned to her fully and she saw the Pawaiian print on his tie. It wasn’t the gaudiest tie she’d ever seen him wear, but it came close.

The staccato beat of her heart smoothed to normal rhythm the moment she was at his side, and she fiddled the tie playfully. “You just couldn’t help yourself, could you?”

His paw slipped down the silk fabric out of habit, lightly brushing against hers as she pulled away. If he noticed the hitch her breath made at the moment of contact, he didn’t make it obvious.

“I went for an opposite mullet approach,” he said. “All business from the back, little party in the front.”

He smiled down at her and cocked his elbow out in invitation. After just a moment’s hesitation, she slipped her own arm through and he led her through the doors and into the hall.

The room had a high ceiling supported by thick, decorative columns that were positioned all around. Fairy lights had been draped along the refreshment tables and wrapped around the wide columns, unlit for the moment as the many sconces of electric lights were already on at full power. Many of Judy and Nick’s coworkers were already present and going to town on the assorted hor d’oeuvres.

An enormous dance floor was open in the middle of the room, and in typical fashion the mammals present mostly skirted around rather than cross it as they milled about. A DJ table was set center stage in front of the dance floor, complete with enormous speakers and a couple of disco ball looking light fixtures that would surely be used later. The Kodiak bear DJ was bustling about his station, arranging his playlist and keeping the music turned down low for the initial opening agenda.

The two made their rounds to their colleagues, commenting on their tastes in both apparel and sustenance. Easy conversation and laughter put all thoughts of dancing out of Judy’s mind as she relaxed into the familiar and the comfortable company provided by her friends.

* * *

The music selections leading up to dinner were simple and muted, meant to provide ambiance only rather than revelry. That, of course, was due to change imminently.

“Ladies and gentlemammals!” the DJ announced over the loudspeakers. “Thank you all for your generosity this evening! I’ve been handed the final total of donations for this event, and can I just say _wow_ …!”

Nick elbowed Judy lightly as he went on about the money they’d collectively raised and the organization’s plans for the donations. He whispered in her ear, “So, who’s the unfor—I mean lucky!—chap you’ve chosen to strut your stuff with?”

Judy threw him a stink eye and regarded the rest of the mammals in the hall. The other officers she dismissed immediately, considering that a misstep on anyone’s part was likely to get her crushed underfoot. Some of the administrative office employees and mammals from HR were there, as were members of the Zootopia Fire Department. Species like badgers and woodchucks and stoats offered a few options to choose from. The thought of waltzing over to one and asking him to dance turned her insides to cold Jello in just the same way she remembered from the Spring Fling back in Junior High.

“May as well just close my eyes and point for all the difference it makes,” she said sullenly, and pushed the remnants of her vegetable souffle around her plate.

“Ah, come on, you’re gonna do great,” Nick said and gave her a winning smile. He pointed across the room where the Fire Department mammals were seated and added, “And if you’d like a little advice, I’d suggest giving Peanut over there a chance. No date, and I can see he’s got an itchy leg from here. He’s been throwing glances at the DJ since dessert came out, so I’m willing to bet he’s got some moves in him.”

Judy eyed the squirrel Nick indicated with skepticism, but took a deep breath to steel her nerves. Why was she so nervous anyway? She was just looking for someone to dance with for a few minutes. It wasn’t like she was asking him to marry her.

“Alright… I guess.”

“…As a reward for your charity and great service to the mammals of Zootopia, we’re gonna kick this shindig up a notch!” Judy’s head snapped around at the DJ wrapping up his spiel. “I’ve got some tunes lined up you won’t want to sit out. Let’s see you shake your tails!”

Music immediately began to play, a racy instrumental number designed to get toes tapping and tails wagging. A few of the mammals at the other tables began to rise in preparation to brave the dance floor themselves, but Judy felt like her feet had been nailed to the carpet. All she could do was twitch her nose and stare.

“You know, you really don’t have to do this if you still don’t want to.” Judy looked up to find Nick giving her a familiar look that was a subtle shade of challenge. “If it makes you uncomfortable, there’s no shame in calling it.”

She narrowed her eyes as a trickle of conviction spilled into her blood. Too familiar, those words; he had to know what he was doing.

Judy set her napkin on her plate, took a long swig of her drink, and rose from the table. “Yes, there is.”

Nick sat back against his seat, smug smile creeping onto his muzzle. “Boy, that’s the spirit.”

The conspicuously empty dance floor was like an ocean in front of her; would she make it across before she drowned in the nerves and big bunny emotions kicking up a chaotic storm within? She had no more time past the first step to think about it. The lively tune was in full swing. It was now or never. The squirrel Nick had indicated was up on his feet immediately as soon as the tempo and volume picked up; it seemed her partner’s assessment was right on, as usual. Tail swishing, face grinning, he certainly did seem like he’d be fun to dance with. And that’s all she was looking for tonight, right? Just anyone to dance with, really.

Except that suddenly ‘anyone’ morphed into a very specific ‘someone’ and then no one else would do at all. No one except him. Not just as a dance partner… he was so much more than that. Had _become_ so much more.

Nick lost sight of her once the other mammals had started to make their way onto the dance floor. Considering the breakneck pace she had chosen toward her target, he was confident that she’d made it across just fine. It came as quite a surprise, then, when he glanced up from his drink to find Judy standing expectantly beside him, face all mixed up with a peculiar fusion of emotions.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, forehead furrowed in concern. “Didn’t get rejected, did you? His loss, really, don’t let it get you d—”

“I didn’t get turned down. I just decided on someone else,” she said, and leaned toward him ever so slightly. “Care to dance?”

She turned her paw out to him as realization crept into his eyes, along with the smug smile he always wore so well. He recovered quickly as he always did, smoothing his ears back and rising to his feet as he accepted her invitation with a bit of dramatic flair.

“You know, I thought you’d never ask.”

She twirled playfully under his arm as they walked toward where the small and medium sized mammals were busy shaking their tails. Their paws stayed together as the gap closed between them, hips hugging and eyes locked. The music surrounded them, and in that moment the split between the positions seemed so utterly irrelevant. She was about to ask a stranger, and surely would have had to accept the commonly assumed role if they were to move together in tandem, right? Here now, between the paws of her cherished partner who she trusted daily with her life, why would she not do the same?

She squeezed his paw, and said, “I’ll follow,” loudly, so to be heard over the blaring song.

His eyes widened with surprise before falling back to half-lidded smugness. Judy felt a bolt of exhalation shoot up her spine as his grip on her waist tightened. “Ready to give these flat-foots a show?”

“Damn right I am.”

And they did.

The two of them getting themselves into sync with each other was enough to turn a few heads to start. The mammals nearby cleared the space around them to allow more room to maneuver. High steps, low kicks, and the occasional whip out and swing back was far more than anyone else was attempting, and they gained a small audience within half a minute.

With the music flooding her ears and happiness flooding her heart, Judy lost track of positions and measure counts and all those tricks Nick had given her through the week. Once in the moment, wrapped up in the overwhelming sensation of cosmic oneness with him, those were all things that fell by the wayside, irrelevant and immaterial. Theirs was a partnership that could not be transcended.

The second half of the song now in full swing, Nick broke apart from Judy for just a moment. He tilted his head, every last inch of him exuding a roguish charm. The debonair fox shifted his stance back, swapped his feet, and then gestured at Judy. The tempo picked up speed as the key changed.

“After you,” he said with a nod and a subtle, sincere smile at her.

Judy’s heart leapt, and her feet followed suit shortly thereafter. They flowed together as smooth as water, each stride liquid grace, each twist a force of nature. The rabbit and fox pair had gained the eyes of the entire hall now, but they barely noticed the attention. They only had eyes for each other.

After what seemed like no time at all, the song finally entered its resounding outro, throwing up all the audible signals that it was drawing to a close. With the final spin and kick Judy crossed over into sheer giddy delight. She drew Nick close and, just to see the look on his face she spun him again and shifted her weight against him. He let her, planted his feet and arched his back into a graceful arc. She dipped him until his head nearly touched the floor. Their eyes met in playful mischief at the silly position… and never strayed away. Their gaze remained locked as the tempo slowed to end the swinging song, chests heaving in unison. All around them there came clapping, cheers, whistles, and laughter.

It may have been the harmony that they’d achieved as they moved in perfect sync with one another, or the lingering surplus of emotion from the past week still docked in the harbor of her brain. Whatever the reason, the bubbling desire to achieve some additional closeness overcame Judy so fiercely that there was nothing she could do to stop it.

His nose was less than an inch away from hers, the dim and sensuous lighting adding a twinkle to the green eyes she was gripped by. Lightheaded and sightless, lost in the moment of the world spiraling off its axis, her lips met his.

A surprised gasp broke the trance. Her eyes snapped open to his stunned face and a kiss that was not being returned. Judy’s heart leapt into her throat as sudden silence wormed its way into her ears. Her head snapped up to find a room full of eyes staring at her. From somewhere not far away, Clawhauser’s overjoyed voice cried out, “I KNEW IT!”

Judy pulled herself back with an alarmed squeak. There was a dull _thud_ as Nick dropped to the floor.

“Owwww…” He sat up and rubbed his head, expression flustered though he was trying hard to play it light as he regarded Judy’s mortified face. “I’ve heard of ‘breakdancing’ before, but this is a little ridiculous, don’t you think?”

Judy’s mouth opened but no sound came out. Chest clenched and heart thundering, the only thought she could process was the one that she sent to her legs. That thought was “flee.”

And she did.

Dress hiked and eyes already hazy with tears, she bolted through the crowd of mammals, a little gray and purple blur, straight out the double doors as the sound of Nick’s, “Judy, wait!” faded away behind her.

* * *

Judy didn’t stay in the building, but ran straight out the big glass doors that opened to the outside. In keeping with the hotel’s theme, the well-kempt oasis botanical gardens boasted a lush assortment of greenery that even rivaled the Rainforest District for diversity and color. Twilight was falling, dark blues and swaths of purple staining the sky as the sun set. Twinkling white lights shined strategically here and there, sending just enough tiny shimmers into the ponds and fountains. The grounds sparkled even as the light faded from the sky.

She slowed by one of the waterfalls and let the sound of the rushing water drown out the soft sobs escaping her mouth. What did she do? Why would she do something so foolish, so reckless, so apocalyptically disastrous to their friendship, their partnership? In a moment she’d gone and ruined it all… and for what? A little song and dance? What was _wrong_ with her?

“Carrots?”

She whirled at the sound of a voice she knew all too well; gentle though it sounded to her ears, it still filled her chest with dread.

“Nick, I’m…” She hiccupped and backed away from his steady advance, until she was pressed against the fountain wall and she could escape no further. Trapped. “I’m so sorry I did that, I don’t know what came over me please… please don’t be mad and hate me please, I’ll do absolutely anything at all to make it up to you if you just tell me what and I’ll—”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Nick stepped in close, as close as he had on the dance floor minutes prior. He brought his paw to her cheek, cupped it gently and swiped the newly formed tear away with his thumb. “Now, if it’s all right with you, I think I’ll take my turn to lead this time.”

His other paw slipped around the small of her back as he leaned down and kissed her, decidedly shier than all his swagger and bravado suggested he would. Judy closed her eyes and melted into the warmth that cascaded over her from head to toe. All the lingering doubts ran off of her as she brought her paws up to his face and pulled him even closer. The intensity of their kiss remained even after they broke away and opened their eyes once more, now seeing the other in a new and even more marvelous light. The blush rippling across Judy’s neck was moments from setting her fur on fire, so she doused it the only way she knew how.

She backpawed Nick lightly in the arm and said, “Oh my God, you’re such a _sap_.”

He blinked initially before drawing himself back with the hammiest grin he was capable of. “What can I say? You swept me off my feet.”

“And dropped you.”

“And dropped me. I don’t think I’ve ever heard Fangmeyer laugh so hard in my life.” He held her waist lightly. “How about a little waltz before we head back in to face the music?”

Judy groaned. “Can you ever possibly just _not_?”

“You know I can’t help it, Carrots. When I get in a groove—”

“ _Nick_.”

“Alright, that’s the last one.” Nick put up his paw in the Junior Ranger Scout pledge gesture. “I promise to put my best foot forward from here on out.”

“Okay!” Judy forcibly put his paw back on her waist and grasped at the other with a grip that would have creased rebar. “Just… _shut up_ and dance with me, for pity’s sake.”

They began stepping lightly together to gentle music only they two could hear through the ambient sounds of the garden.

Nick spun Judy out slowly. As she returned, he asked softly, “All joking aside, this is a big step. You sure you’re okay with it?”

Judy wiggled her nose and gave him an impish smirk as she replied, “I’m willing to give it a _whirl_ if you are?”

Nick laughed. “Well played, sly bunny. Well played.”


End file.
